Broken Heart
by Talk Bubble
Summary: COMPLETE/// Blossom makes a new friend. Their friendship quickly starts becoming a relationship. But is her new boyfriend as perfect as he seems? Or is he planning something?
1. Ch 1: New Found Friend

**A/N****: Hey people. This is my first story, and I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but I'm going to write it anyway.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Powerpuff girls, but I do own Brad, Drake and Jacob.**

Chapter 1: 

_New Found Friend_

"Blossom, poke him in the eye!" yelled Buttercup to her sister.

"Way ahead of you," she yelled back, flying passed Buttercup with a baseball bat in her hands. She flew up to the monster and stopped in front of his huge eyeball. He blinked at her. She looked at him evilly. He was a regular monster nothing different from what they had to deal with everyday in Townsville. Only they weren't in Townsville, they were on vacation in Miami. But a monster is monster, wherever it is. She held the bat tightly in her hands. She swung it back and hit the monster in the eye. The monster closed his eye and put his hands on it. That had made him angry.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," said Blossom and Buttercup together, giving each other scared looks. The monster grabbed blossom and squeezed.

"Stop that! I'm not a squeeze toy you know! Put me d…" Blossom started to say, but she ran out of breathe and started gasping for air.

"Let go of her, you big bully!" shouted Bubbles, as she flew at the monster and punched him in the face.

"B-b-bubbles," whispered Blossom in a small voice. Bubbles flew to the monster's hand and pried Blossom out of it. Buttercup followed her. "See that teddy bear tied to the monster's ankle? Take it," she told her sister's. Bubbles nodded and flew down to the monster's ankle.

"Why the hell do you want us to take the monster's teddy bear?" Buttercup hollered. But blossom ignored her, and recovering from the squeezing, followed Bubbles. Buttercup sighed and drifted down after them. Blossom and Bubbles flew up and stopped in front of the monster's eye.

"Hey monster, look what we've got," shouted Blossom holding the teddy bear up in front of her. The monster took one look and got angry. He lifted an arm to attack. "Watch it buster, if you attack, the teddy's head comes off," said Blossom. The monster whimpered. Then the monster made a few noises that sounded like baby gibberish.

"Oh no, we're not going to give it back until you leave!" Bubbles yelled. The monster started making the noises again. "Only if you go back to Monster Island," Bubbles answered him. The monster nodded his head. Bubbles took the teddy from Blossom and handed it to the monster. "But if we ever see you here again, we'll throw that teddy into a volcano," shouted Bubbles. The monster nodded again, and ran off into the ocean disappearing under water.

"You can understand him!" cried Blossom and Buttercup at the same time once the monster was out of sight.

"Yeah, of course, can't you?" Bubbles said innocently. Her sisters shook their heads. "Oh well, come on let's go home," said Bubbles flying away. Buttercup and Blossom followed.

Blossom looked back at the ocean in time to see the sunset.

"Ow!" she yelled as she slammed into a building. She fell to the ground and landed on a boy about her age. (A/N: In this story, the Powerpuff Girls are 15 years old.) "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going! Are you okay?" Blossom cried.

"I'm fine," said the boy, "maybe just a bruise or too. Hey aren't you one of the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yeah I am actually. I'm Blossom."

"Cool, I'm Brad," he said helping her up. She blushed.

"Thanks, sorry again," she said flying off the ground. She waved goodbye to him and went after her sisters. _He's so cute, _she thought, blushing harder.

"Ooh, looks like Brad's got a girlfriend," said a guy coming out from the alley where he had been hiding.

"Shut up Drake," Brad retorted.

"Aw come on Brad, you've have to admit she is cute," said another guy, following Drake. (A/N: Although I didn't say so here, the other guy's name is Jacob.)

"Whatever," sighed Brad.

**A/N****: YAY! First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Brad****: Awesome! Blossom's going to be my girlfriend!**

**Blossom****: (Glaring at Brad.) Who said?**

**Brad****: (Pointing at me.) She did!**

**Me****: (Hides behind Jacob.) Uh-oh.**

**Blossom****: (Chasing after me.) Come back here you little..!**

**Bubbles****: Since she's a bit busy now, I'll say it for her. See you guys next time and R&R. (Shows the piece sign.) **


	2. Ch 2: The Rowdyruff Boys

**A/N:**** Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I was actually going to delete this story, but I got a review from someone who liked it and so I've decided to continue.**

**Drake:**** If you don't want to continue just don't listen to the reviewers.**

**Me:**** No!!! It's got nothing to do with the reviewer! Well maybe just a bit, but I read a story that's given me inspiration!**

**Drake:**** Whatever.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PPG.**

Chapter 2:

_Rowdy Ruff Boys_

"So guys, have you heard? The Power_fluff_ Girls are on vacation," announced Brick as he flew in with a bag of candy.

"Cool! So there is no one to stop us from stealing videogames!" shouted Boomer joyfully.

"No airhead! It means they're getting a vacation, and we're not!" snapped Brick.

"So, you're suggesting we follow them?" Butch asked. Brick nodded, "where'd they go?"

"To Miami," he said with an evil smirk on his face.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were lying under the hot sun on the beach, taking the well deserved break they had been looking forward too since school ended a few weeks ago. Blossom sighed and rolled over thinking about Brad. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again,_ she looked up and found that Bubbles and Buttercup were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bubbles, lying on her stomach, holding her head up with her elbows. Her legs were swinging in the air.

"Nothing," Blossom sighed.

"No something. You were staring at nothing with a huge grin on your face." Buttercup pointed out, resting her head down on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"No really, it's nothing," Blossom replied, blushing slightly. But her sisters didn't notice.

"Okay, have it your way," said Buttercup, lying back down. The girls stayed at the beach until the sunset, and then they went home.

Bubbles got out her keys and unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment they had rented for the summer. It had three bedrooms, one bathroom one kitchen and a living room. It was pretty big for an apartment. She stopped in the doorway, and stared. The window was broken, the fridge door was open and there were candy rappers all over the floor.

"Bubbles move, we're trying to get in," Buttercup said pushing Bubbles out of the way and letting Blossom and herself in to the room. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come home," said a cold voice from inside the house. Then three figures emerged from the living room.

They were all wearing black pants. One was wearing a red sleeve-less shirt, with a red cap turned backwards on his orange hair. The second was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt. His hair was black. The third was wearing a blue T-shirt and his hair was blond.

They were none other then, the Rowdyruff Boys.

**A/N:**** Yay, chapter 2 done! A cliffie, I love cliffies!**

**Buttercup:**** (Pointing at the RRB's.) What the hell are the doing in our apartment!**

**Me:**** (Smirks at Buttercup.) You'll have to wait and see, just like all my reviewers.**

**Brad, Jacob and Drake:**** What happened to us?**

**Me:**** (Wagging a finger at them.) Wait and see.**

**Me:**** Okay so, See you next time, R&R!**


	3. Ch 3: Meeting in Secret

**A/N:**** Yay! Chappie 3 and still going!**

**Jacob:**** Finally, I was tired of, (imitating me,) waiting and seeing.**

**Me:**** Shut up!**

**Bubbles:**** So what's going to happen this chappie?**

**Me:**** (Smirks evilly at Jacob.)**

**Buttercup:**** Don't say it…**

**Me:**** You'll have to wait and…**

**Jacob:**** (Puts his hand over my mouth.) She doesn't own them, but she owns us. Start the story already!**

Chapter 3:

_Meeting in Secret_

They looked at each other, the Ruffs smirking, and the Puffs gawking. (A/N: Teehee… that sounded lame to me, but I like it anyways!)

"What the hell! What are you guys doing here?" yelled Buttercup stepping forward, clenching her fists. Bubbles looked away.

"We decided that if you get a vacation, we get one too," replied Butch smugly.

"Why you little…" Buttercup shouted running at Butch, ready to punch him. Blossom grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Buttercup, no, we're on vacation! Leave them alone, and if they do anything bad, we'll kick their butts," she turned to the Ruffs, "got it?" The three boys raised their eyebrows.

"We can't let them tell us what to do!" whispered Butch to his brothers, too quiet for the girls to hear.

"You're right, and we're not going to," replied Brick, ready to pounce on Buttercup. (A/N: I made him sound like a lion. Oo)

"Wait!" shouted Boomer, holding out a hand to stop his brother. Butch and Brick looked at him, "Um… Well, why don't we give it a chance, do what they say and just enjoy a vacation?" Butch and Brick looked at each other. They sighed.

"Why not?" said Brick, but he didn't look like he meant it.

"Okay, I guess…" Butch didn't look too happy either. They turned towards the girls.

"Got it!" they exclaimed. So that's how the Ruffs ended up spending a vacation with the Puffs.

Brad, Drake and Jacob walked down the street. Brad was wearing a purple sleeve-less shirt with a black spiral on it and black jeans. He has black hair and blue eyes.

Drake was wearing the same shirt, only it was yellow with a black spiral. He was wearing blue jeans. His hair and eyes are brown.

Jacob was one of those small, class clown kind of guys. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black spiral on it. His hair was dyed bright red and his eyes were green. (A/N: Reminds me of a Christmas tree, teehee.)

"What ever happened to your girlfriend, Brad?" asked Jacob, which earned him a hit on the back of his head, sending him falling face forward onto the pavement. "It was just a question." He said picking himself up and rubbing his face.

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's just a girl, who happened to fall on me one day," replied Brad.

"But she's a superhero! If you became her boyfriend, you could get whatever you wanted!" exclaimed Jacob.

"You know, you might have something there," said Brad, rubbing his chin. The three boys grinned evilly.

In the park sat Bubbles waiting for someone. She was fiddling with her fingers nervously. She looked up and saw a figure advancing towards her. She smiled.

"Hey," she said quietly, as he got closer, taking off the hood of his dark blue sweater revealing himself to be…

**A/N:**** Muahahahaha!!! ****Cliffie! I love messing with the minds of my reviewers! No offence by that.**

**Bubbles:**** What? No! I'm meeting someone? Tell me!**

**Me:**** Calm down! I'll tell you, next chappie…**

**Bubbles:**** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Me:**** (Runs away with laptop. Panting) R… &… R…!**


	4. Ch 4: Will You Keep the Secret?

**A/N:**** Even **_**I**_** couldn't wait to see what happens to Bubbles, even though I already know.**

**Brick:**** You're an idiot, did you know that?**

**Me:**** Shut up!**

**Brick:**** (Crossing his arms over his chest, and raising an eyebrow.) You say that a lot, don't you?**

**Me:**** If you won't shut up, then I'll make you! (Starts typing stuff on the keyboard.)**

**Brick:**** What are you… (Mouth turns into a zipper and zips shut.)**

**Me:**** Anything I write will come true. Well… for you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PPG or RRB, but I own Jacob, Brad and Drake.**

Chapter 4:

_Will You Keep the Secret?_

He took off the hood of his dark blue sweater revealing himself to be Boomer.

"Hey," he said to Bubbles, "what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?' You know perfectly well 'what's up?" shouted Bubbles at him.

"Well, see the thing is… It was Brick and Butch's idea! If I said anything to stop them, they would have gotten suspicious!"

"Well now you three are here, and our vacation is going to get a whole lot more complicated," sighed Bubbles.

"Why is it so important to keep our relationship a secret?" yelled Boomer in frustration. (A/N: I'm pretty sure half of you saw it coming, and half of you jumped off your seats when you read that part. )

"It's, the thing is, I-I-I, I just can't tell my sisters! We're supposed to be sworn enemies, if they found out, they'd freak!" stammered Bubbles.

"Fine, I'll keep it secret a little longer… for you," he said, and then he grabbed her around the waist.

"Boomer, not now," she started to say, but Boomer gave her the puppy dog eyes, "oh fine," she agreed, and tilted her head up to his. They kissed for awhile, before breaking apart and heading back home.

"Hey Boomer, where you been?" asked Butch as Boomer walked into the apartment that Blossom had kindly paid for on the condition that they behave. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know… lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"No where," Boomer answered and went into his room closing the door behind him.

_In the PPG's apartment…_

"Hey Bubbles, what's up?" asked Blossom as Bubbles walked in and locked the door behind her.

"I'm beat, I think I'm going to go to sleep," Bubbles said, waving goodnight to Blossom.

"Now? But it's only 7pm…" Blossom started to say but Bubbles went into her own room and closed the door. She took off her clothes, (a black knee-length skirt with a blue v-neck tank top,) and put on her favorite pajamas. The were short shorts and a loose T-shirt that were both light blue, and they had dark blue polka dots all over them. She lay down in bed, without bothering to turn off the lights. _How long has it been since me and Boomer got together? Oh yeah, I remember…_

_Flashback to two month ago…_

_Bubbles and her sisters went to the park for a little fresh air. They weren't the only ones who decided that Easter was the perfect time to go to the park. _

_"Darn it! Those three will ruin our Easter for sure! Isn't bad enough that we go to the same high school?" yelled Buttercup to Blossom and Bubbles. She and Blossom turned around and started walking away. They didn't want to be in the park with the Rowdyruff boys. Bubbles on the other hand didn't want to miss such a beautiful day in the park because of them. She sat down on the bench and watched them play football. They tackled each other over, and over. Suddenly the ball came flying her way. She didn't see it, but she sure felt it when it hit her in the head. Brick and butch ran away thinking it was a random girl who would come to yell at them. Not that they couldn't handle her, they just didn't want the trouble._ (A/N: Yes, yes, I know, very un-Rowdyruff boy like.) _Boomer, on the other hand, rushed to her side and asked if she was ok. She said she was fine and she was about to give him back the football when he realized that she was Bubbles. He blushed and was about to run away, but she grabbed his arm._

_"What's wrong?" she asked innocently._

_"It's, we're…" he stammered._

_"Yes, I know it's you Boomer, and you know it's me," she said._

_"Yeah, but," he turned to leave, but Bubbles pulled him back._

_"What's so wrong with us being together!?" she shouted, "Do you hate me that much?" His face softened._

_"No it's not that. It's…" he started but then he turned around and walked away. She got up and walked after him._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's nothing,"_

_"No, it's something," He stopped; Bubbles didn't notice, and bumped into him and fell backwards. He turned around and reached out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and got on her feet._

_"It's not that I hate you, i-it's… the opposite," bubbles stared at him, confused._

_"You mean…" He turned around and kept walking, his hair covering his eyes, "Boomer, wait!" He stopped._

_"What?" _

_"It's ok, I like you too," she said and she hugged him around the waist, with her head against his chest, (he's about a foot taller.) Boomer blushed. He didn't know what to do. Was this a trap?_

_"Boomer, it's okay. No one has to know, it'll be a secret okay? I'll keep it, will you?" He nodded, she kissed him on the cheek then let go off him and left, waving goodbye._

…_End flashback_

**A/N:**** Yay! Chappie 4 finished! Now to go work on my other story…**

**Blossom:**** Awwww! That's so sweet! (Boomer and Bubbles blush.)**

**Me:**** Okay, okay, see you! R&R**


	5. Ch 5: Date?

**A/N:**** I have finally decided to write chappie 5, YAY!**

**Buttercup:**** (Sarcastic,) wohoo! We finally get to see more fluffiness from Bubbles and Boomer.**

**Everyone except Buttercup and me:**** OO**

**Me:**** I know! I'm looking forward to it too. (Stupid grin on my face.)**

Chapter 5:

_Date?_

Brad, Drake and Jacob walked in the streets, each busy in their own thoughts. Brad wasn't sure if he wanted to take advantage of Blossom like that, but he just couldn't make up his mind.

"There they are!" exclaimed Jacob all of a sudden pointing his hand at a pink streak flying by above.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this…" started Brad, but Jacob was already waving his arm in Blossom's direction. He saw Blossom turn around and head their way; Brad sighed. Drake and Jacob ran away to leave the two alone.

When Blossom landed in front of Brad she smiled sweetly tilting her head to one side. Brad was still unsure, but he decided to go ahead with it anyway.

"Hey – Blossom was it – what's up?"

"Not much, been hanging around," they stood there awkwardly before Brad finally spoke up,

"Blossom, I don't know how to say this, but, I like you. I know we have only seen each other once,"

"Yeah, when I fell on you…" said Blossom, smiling apologetically, rubbing the back of her head."

"Blossom, do you wanna go on a date?" asked Brad. Blossom's eyes widened.

"Um… S-s-sure…" she replied awkwardly.

"Okay then," said Brad, "Saturday at 9. See you then!" he yelled turning around and running away. When Blossom was out of earshot, Brad caught up with Drake and Jacob. He high-fived them and cried happily,

"Alright! Let the abusing begin!"

"Why are you so happy?" asked Buttercup, as Blossom skipped into their apartment.

"I got a date! With a cute guy!" she yelled, twirling around happily.

"What?!" cried Buttercup. Bubbles screamed happily from inside her room. She ran out and jumped in Blossom's arms and they hugged each other and skipped about.

"You have to tell me _everything!_" yelled Bubbles. She grabbed Buttercup's arm and dragged her into Blossom's room, her and Blossom giggling the whole time.

**A/N:**** Oooooh, a date with Blossom, huh Brad?**

**Brad:**** (Narrowing his eyes at me,) Shut up!**

**Me:**** Now you're saying it too! YAY!**

**Brick:**** …**

**Me:**** R&R!**


	6. Ch 6: The WORST date ever

**A/****N:**** Sorry I haven't been writing a**** lot lately… I've been working on my ****fave**** story 'Accidental Twins' for the show invader ****Zim****. But my goal this week is to write at least one chapter for all my PPG stories.**

Chapter 6:

_The WORST date ever_

It was Saturday. Only 10 minutes to 9 o-clock. Blossom waited in the living room for Brad to come pick her up. She was wearing a long pink evening dress. It had a slit going up to her knee, and it was strapless. Her hair was done up in a messy bun in a red ribbon. She was wearing a pink corsage that matched her dress.

She heard a knock on the door, so she darted to it at light speed, but when she opened it, she found not Brad, but Brick. He grinned at her.

"Looking hot babes," he told her. She blushed.

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

"Whoa, calm down! We just wanted some chips. I would have knocked down the door," he explained, "but then you would have 'kicked our butts,'" he said that disbelievingly.

"Yeah, whatever…" she zoomed and got three bags of chips and zoomed back in less then a second. She shoved them into his arms and shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. Half a minute later, someone knocked on the door again.

"WHAT!?" shouted Blossom when she opened the door. She had expected Brick, but instead, there stood Brad. She blushed, "s-sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, walking back up to her from his position on the wall where he had backed away to when Blossom had shouted. He took her hand and asked, "ready?" Blossom nodded. They left. They walked to a restaurant, and had dinner.

The rest of the date was fun, but really boring to right, so let's skip that, and go to the good stuff.

(Page break)

Blossom and Brad sat on the beach and licked their ice creams. After they were done, they shared a long kiss, and all in all, it was the perfect night. Until Brad asked Blossom something,

"Blossom, could you get me a drivers license and car for free?"

"What?"

"You know, you being a superhero and all? I thought you could get that for me," he explained as if it were obvious.

"Brad, it doesn't work that way," said Blossom, her voice getting angry.

"WHAT!? But we kissed! Don't you girls have some sort of rule: 'No kissing on the first date'? I guess that means you're my girlfriend now, and you gotta do what I tell you!" he jumped on her an pinned her down.

"NO! Gerrofame!" she blurted out really fast. ('Get off of me') brad slapped her, and even though she had taken much worse pain, she started to cry. She kicked him off and flew away, all the while tears streaming down her face. She thought he was the perfect guy. Sweet, sensitive, caring, hot. So much for the 'perfect' guy.

(Page break)

Blossom ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and risking someone seeing her. And the window of the apartment was too small to fly through.

She ran down the hall to her apartment, but bumped into someone on the way. She looked up to see Brick.

"What-?" he started, but was speechless when Blossom rapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing into his shirt. Brick blushed, "um… yeah… How are you, Blossom?" he said a bit embarrassed.

**A/N:**** Phew! There you have it! Brad is a bastard, but you knew that, right? I'll try to update more often now, but this is a short story, and in a few chapters will be over. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Ch 7 : What Now?

**A/****N:**** Okay so! I left you with a Blossom in an ****embarrassed**** Brick****'s arms. Well not really in his arms, since he was trying to pull away from her. And now, I will tell you what happens!**

Chapter 7:

_What now?_

Blossom stood there, her face buried in Brick shirt, tears running down her face. Her arms were rapped around his waist. Brick looked at her, eyes wide. He was trying to pull away, unsuccessfully. The blush on his face was getting deeper by the minute. Blossom's cries were loud enough to be heard from inside the apartments they stood in front of. Then the door of one flew open and Buttercup stood there, gawking at the sight in front of her.

Brick looked at her and gave her a pleading look and mouthed the words 'help me.' He was thinking, _Why__ don't I just punch her, that'll get her off of me, and why am I asking Buttercup to help? Blossom's so __pathetic,__ she probably wouldn't even see it coming._

**Don't cause pain to someone who's already **_**in**_** pain,** said Brick's conscious.

_What the hell? I'm a Rowdy Ruff; I don't take orders from my conscience,_

**Well then, why haven't you already punched her?**

Brick just couldn't bring himself to punch Blossom. He mentally cursed himself for being such a softy. Buttercup ran forward and pried Blossom off of Brick and helped her in the house, giving Brick a confused look over her shoulder. Then she closed the door, and Brick heard a squeal from Bubbles.

"Well then, I guess now wouldn't be a really good time to ask for more chips…" he said to himself.

(Page Break)

Blossom had told her sisters _everything._ From the point where she fell onto Drake, (The Cockroach can be his new name,) till when she was crying onto Brick. BC had vowed to crush him, like the little cockroach he was, (see, it fits!) Blossom told them to let it go, she wanted to forget it all.

_Meanwhile…_

Brick was wondering what was wrong with Blossom. Not that he cared; or did he? He sighed. _Why am I always the one to go get the chips and have girls cry on me?_

**This is the first time a girl's cried on to you…**

_You, shut up!_

**A/N:**** Okay, okay… I know it's really short! But it's better then nothing! Plus I'm writing this in the middle of an airport, while I wait for my SECOND flight to come; it's not really a good writing place. No ideas are flowing… Sigh. Anyway, I'll put it up, soon as I get home to where the internet is.**

**R&R!**


	8. Ch 8: Enemies?

**A/****N:**** Alright so I finally decided to finish this story! If all goes as planned, this will be the last chapter, b/c I have to get rid of a few ****fanfics**** so I can start new ones. But don't worry, this ****chappie**** will be long!**

Chapter 8:

_Enemies?_

Brick was still wondering what had happened to Blossom late in the night. His brothers were asleep, and he was lying in bed, watching the moon through his window. Suddenly he saw a pink streak go past it. He jumped, wondering where Blossom could be off to. He opened the window, and followed after her.

Brick caught up and grabbed her arm. She screamed, until he covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, a slight blush on her face. He pretended not to notice, especially since he could feel his own face heating up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business!" she said, suddenly getting angry.

"It _became_ my business when you had a water festival on my shirt!" Blossom's angry face went sad and she turned away. Brick saw a tear roll down her cheek. He reached for her face, "hey look, I'm sorry…"

_Great, now I'm going soft…_ he thought to himself.

**Yeah I know, isn't it great!?**

_sigh_

Brick followed Blossom until she stopped in the middle of a forest, and landed on a hill. She sat under a tree. Brick sat next to her.

"So… Are ya ever gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Why do you even care? You're supposed to be my enemy!" she said, turning her head so that she was looking away from him.

"Y'know, in almost every show I've watched, the enemies always like each other more then they let on," he said smirking. Blossom blushed and turned to face him.

"Y-you like me?" she stammered. Brick's eyes widened.

"What? NO! That's not what I meant!" They turned away from each other and blushed. After a few minutes of silence, Blossom said,

"It was a guy…"

"What?" asked Brick, confused.

"I went out on a date with a guy, and he was a jerk. That's why I was so upset," she explained.

"Oh…" Brick took in what she had just said and rolled it over in his mind. Then he said, "did you like him a lot?"

"Not really, we just met."

"Then what's the big deal! I thought something bad had happened!" he shouted.

Blossom looked at him angrily. Then she yelled,

"It's not just that! He wanted to _use_ me because of my powers!" She crossed her arms and moved away from him. Brick sighed and looked up at the moon.

"I know how that feels… To Mojo, we were just tools to destroy you guys. We didn't need affection or family. He seemed to think we didn't even need rest!" He said. Blossom looked up at him and saw hurt in his eyes. Something she never thought she'd see in his red fire eyes.

"Now that I've spent time with you, I see that you aren't so bad," Blossom said, and smiled. He smiled back.

"What'd'ya say to teaching that guy of yours a lesson?" Brick asked, his smile now evil looking.

"That sounds great!" said Blossom, her smile also going evil.

**A/N:****So, this is the end of our story. ****Even though Blossom and Brick don't like each other in that way, their friendship has started. Goodbye reviewers of this story! I hope to hear from you at my other stories!****Also, Unknown Fears, (my other story,) will now be off hiatus!**

**Goodbye!!**


End file.
